Sleeping Beauty
by AlmostLover17
Summary: Connect 3 is busy doing concerts, but what happens when Shane sees a beautiful girl that he just can't get out of his head? And what happens if he can't find her before they leave for their next concert?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything or anyone!

Sleeping Beauty

Connect 3 was just waking up from a late concert the night before. The boys ended up crashing the moment their feet entered the hotel room. Nate and Shane safely made it to their beds, while Jason was only so lucky as to make it to the floor _near_ his bed.

Shane stretched and pulled at the uncomfortable sequined jacket he wore for the show. "How did I fall asleep in this thing?" he questioned himself. He took if off to reveal a plain black tee, and threw it to the other side of the room. He then heard a tired moan, and looked to where it landed. Jason lifted his head and propped himself up on his elbows. "This belong to you?" he held up the jacket. Shane snorted and threw a pillow to the bed next to him where a lump underneath a bunch of sheets inhaled and exhaled. "Dude, wake up. I need food," Shane tried to get Nate up. Mumbling could be heard, but it came out as "Go dan strs n eat". Shane shrugged and got out of bed, while Jason followed suit.

"That concert was awesome!" Jason said as they got in the elevator. Shane agreed and thought of the how energetic and ecstatic the crowd had been last night. It wasn't much different from other concerts they had performed, but every time he was still amazed that people actually wanted to hear them perform the music that they loved. It brought a smile to his face just thinking about what they could do for other people through their music.

The two boys finally reached the lobby of the hotel, and by this time, Jason had started a completely random conversation. "Shane, I'm telling you, a fortnight is the fourth night of every month!" "Seriously Jason, that's a _joke._ That's like saying photosynthesis is really about photography!" "Isn't it?" Shane stared at him in disbelief, then figured it wasn't worth it. He laughed and kept walking.

Suddenly, he passed by a couch with a girl sleeping on it. At first he thought it was weird that somebody would be sleeping in the lobby, but then he realized her face. "Whoa," Shane said quietly enough for only himself to hear. Her face was so serene and peaceful, that he was stunned for 5 seconds. Her long, wavy blonde hair fell across one shoulder and her lips were slightly open. Her eyelashes seemed to go on forever…and then he was shaken. "Helllooo? You there? I thought you were hungry," Jason interrupted him and yanked him by his collar to the brunch room.

All day Shane was in a trance. He couldn't get over the face of the girl in the lobby. It was permanently imprinted in his mind. Later on that day, Nate seemed to notice that he had been distant for the entire afternoon. "What's going on, Shane? You don't seem okay," Nate had a worried expression. "Do you promise not to tell anyone, even though it wouldn't really matter?" Shane asked. "Yeah, sure." "Okay, well, when me and Jason were going to breakfast this morning, I saw this girl. She was sleeping on the couch in the lobby-" Nate gave him a look which he chose to ignore, "and she was absolutely gorgeous. I feel like I've seen her before, but I know I haven't." At this Nate snickered. "What the heck, dude. I'm serious!"

"Okay, whatever. I still won't tell, but that is hilarious! You sound like some cheesy movie! Haha, okay, but if you really wanted to find her, you could just ask the people at the front desk," Nate suggested.

Shane gave himself a mental slap upside the head for not thinking of that, and then he said, "Yeah. I think I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Shane stepped out of his hotel room and shoved the key card into the pocket of his black skinny jeans. Humming a song from Connect 3's upcoming album, he walked down the hallway staring at his feet. He looked up when he heard a commotion, and prepared himself to run. Realizing that the group of screaming women weren't headed his way, he stood there puzzled. _Another star must have checked into this floor,_ he thought. His wondering stopped when a middle-aged woman yelled at the top of her lungs, "WE LOVE YOU, T.J!!"

Shane thought for a moment, and recalled that Nate had told him about T.J. Tyler's tour and how she was staying at the same hotel as them for a week, but they were only staying for 3 more days. Nate always knew about current events, so Shane could depend on him to fill him in when he zoned out during press conferences and other public events.

Shane knew he couldn't get distracted, he only had 3 days to find his dream girl-maybe less if she was leaving sooner than him. He couldn't even hear his own thoughts as he made his way to the elevator, but finding it jam-packed with T.J. Tyler fans, he took a sharp left and started going down the stairs. Only then did he realize that he was situated on the 11th floor, but he figured he could just get on the elevator the next floor down.

"Hey. I'm Shane Grey, and I was wondering if you could help me out," Shane flashed a smile to the fragile looking old woman. "Well, hello there. What can I do for you?" The woman was sugary sweet, almost _too _sweet. Shane gave a soft but slightly uncomfortable chuckle and continued on his quest. "Yeah…were you working yesterday morning? I saw a girl sleeping on the sofa in the lobby, and after she left, I found her purse," grateful that he thought of an excuse, he gave one last bright-toothed smile. "Well, dearie, was there a wallet in there? That might help you. I think Leah was on shift yesterday though." Shane was frozen in place for only half a second, "There was no wallet-well, no ID. There was money, so I need to find her… before she checks out," confident that Shane had fixed any other loopholes, he asked the woman to give him Leah's work hours, as well as her personal telephone line.

"Tell me, what did the purse look like? And the girl, how old did she look?" Leah asked him question after question as he made up details about the purse, and he knew he had to tell her exactly what the girl looked like, which wasn't a problem since he had been thinking about her all night. "She had wavy blonde hair…I couldn't tell what color her eyes were since she was sleeping, ummm…..I'm pretty sure she was wearing a red shirt and regular blue jeans," he stopped while Leah wrote down all that he had just said. "Thanks, I'm sure she'll appreciate what you're doing once we find her," Leah thanked him.

"Oh, it's no problem. Call me anytime in my room if you find anything out. My room is 1108," Shane stepped away from the desk and was almost safely out of the lobby when he heard someone ask, "Why didn't you just bring the purse down? You seem intent on finding the owner, and yet you aren't helping as much as you could be." Shane took a deep breath and turned around, knowing that the 22 year-old hotel worker had found him out. "I just…forgot. Happens to everyone." _Wow, that is the lamest excuse ever. I should just tell her, but she already knows._ "Would you mind…not telling people that I asked? I just…need to find her…please," Shane begged. "Okay, I won't. Enjoy your stay," Leah smiled in a joking way. Mumbling a 'thanks', Shane headed off to his room.

_I used to be so good at lying, what happened? I should've just told her it was none of her business, but I'm not that guy anymore, I've changed. I'm 16 years old and I can be responsible. Yeah, responsible. This whole thing might seem irresponsible and childish, but my Dad always taught me to go after my dreams, and she's taken over every single one I've had. _


	3. Chapter 3

"So, were you at the front desk?" Nate asked Shane as he pushed past him to go out the door.

"Yeah. Why? And where are you going?" Shane wanted the attention off of him, but it never distracted Nate from his interrogations.

"Swimming. So did you find her?" Shane sighed. "No. The lady is gonna call when she finds anything out." Plopping on his bed, Shane picked up a magazine with Connect 3's faces on it. He hated that whenever they had a photo shoot, they picked the one where he looked the grumpiest and put it on the cover. More than just that, he hated how everyone had the idea that he was a complete jerk who had an attitude problem.

Nate gave him a sorry look and closed the door. Getting sick of the magazine in less than 30 seconds, he looked for Jason. He was no where to be found, so he took a quick shower, put on white skinny jeans, and threw on a nice shirt and a black vest. Strumming his fingers over his guitar, Shane couldn't help the way the knots in his stomach became worse and worse. He put the guitar down and watched the newest episode of "Total Drama Island" on cartoon network.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"How was swimming, dude?" Shane asked when Nate re-entered the room later on that day.

"You spent 5 hours down there," seeing the dopey look on Nate's face; he guessed, "You met a girl. What's her name? Have you met her before?" Shane asked all the questions every boy had to ask in order for the other boy to know that they cared. "She is so awesome!! You should meet her! She's hilarious, and totally gorgeous! Wow. She's just amazing!" Nate just kept talking and talking, not even letting Shane ask more important questions like her name and age, all Nate was saying was how amazing, awesome, and hilarious she was.

"HELLO!" Shane yelled. "What. Is. Her. Name." Finally getting the question back out, Nate looked at him like he forgot he was even talking to him. "Oh, right. Her name is Mitchie. She is staying at the hotel because her family is waiting for their new house in Rhode Island to be moved out of. Isn't it cool? Since there are only 3 more stops for our tour, we get to go home. We live in Connecticut, which is wicked close!! I hope we keep in touch…" Nate trailed off, and you could tell he was thinking about the possibility of Mitchie _not_ keeping in touch.

Shane looked down at his feet because he couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Nate had found his perfect girl in practically no time at all. He still didn't even know the name of his dream girl because Leah only called to say that she hadn't seen anyone by his description, and no one had claimed a lost purse. _Maybe it wasn't the best idea to make up a lost purse story. No one was going to come looking for it, and if they did, it wouldn't be __her__._

"So…did you find her yet?" Nate stopped ranting about Mitchie and asked in a sympathetic tone. "No. I don't wanna talk about it," Shane grabbed his black jacket and slummed out into the hallway. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he only knew he had to get outside. Instead of standing awkwardly in an elevator with someone, he took the stairs. So what if they were endless? Exercise was good.

By the 4th floor, he slowed his pace, feeling better already, but he still needed fresh air. Looking over the banister he saw a bob of blonde hair going down, and he immediately sped up his pace. _It's gotta be her! How many people can possibly have that color hair? _He jumped over the railing and raced down, completely on adrenaline. Within seconds he caught up, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey…"


End file.
